


30 Days of Erotica

by earlpanda



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: 30 days of erotica writing, Drabbles, Existential Crisis, Fluff, I decided the concept of "erotica" myself, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, anan photoshoot reference, make out, prompts, quarter life crisis
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlpanda/pseuds/earlpanda
Summary: Was inspired by 30 tags of erotica on pixiv.However, the point of this whole idea is not only about porn, but also about every moment that I consider it "sexy" myself. So, let's see how far I can go with this.
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, 町田/赤楚, 町赤, 赤楚衛二/町田啓太
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Day 1. Age gap

**Author's Note:**

> Đơn giản là, mình chỉ định viết drabble pỏn với vài cái kink thôi. Nhưng khi bắt đầu viết, thì lại chủ đề lại hóa thành 30 days of trầm cảm cmnl :) Nhưng rồi mình nghĩ, pỏn đọc nhiều cũng ngán, nhưng sexy moment thì luôn luôn dễ gây nwngs. Nên mình quyết định challenge bản thân xem sao. Tiến độ có lẽ phụ thuộc vào lượng đường mà OTP boost cho mình =)))
> 
> This drabble was written for the 26-year-old of myself.

Akaso co mình trong bồn tắm. Nước nóng khiến các lỗ chân lông cậu giãn ra, cả người mềm nhũn, cơ thể có vẻ thư thái nhưng tâm trí vẫn không thư giãn hơn được chút nào. Đầu óc cậu nặng như chì, chìm trong vô số suy nghĩ hỗn độn như một nồi xúp khoai tây đặc quánh.

Ting.

Tiếng tin nhắn điện thoại từ phòng ngoài vọng vào, khiến ý thức cậu tỉnh ra một chút. Vì sống một mình nên cậu chẳng buồn đóng kín cửa phòng tắm, hơi nước mù mịt tràn ra ngoài, rồi bị làn gió se se lạnh lách qua khe cửa sổ mà xua tan mất.

Ting.

Ting.

Tiếng kêu vang lên liên tiếp khiến cậu có chút nóng nảy. Cậu dứt khoát đứng lên, lau sơ người, mặc áo choàng tắm vào rồi bước ra ngoài. Cầm điện thoại lên nhìn. Tin nhắn từ Machida.

_Akaso, em về chưa?_

_Mọi người nói hôm nay ở trường quay em không ổn lắm._

_Anh đến chỗ em có được không?_

Akaso bèn gõ tin nhắn lại, đáp:

_Em không sao mà._

_Chuyện bình thường thôi._

Để cho chắc ăn, cậu còn gửi kèm thêm một cái emoticon đáng yêu nữa. Rất nhanh sau đó, tin nhắn lại được gửi tới.

_Mở cửa đi em._

_Anh đang ở trước cửa nhà em rồi._

Akaso ngạc nhiên, ngẩn người ra một lúc. Cậu thật sự không muốn gặp ai vào lúc này, cũng không muốn để ai nhìn thấy vẻ mặt mình vào lúc này, nhưng người đã đến, chẳng nhẽ lại đuổi về? Cậu hít sâu một hơi, đưa tay lên vỗ vỗ hai má, chấn chỉnh lại tinh thần, rồi bước ra mở cửa.

Machida đã đứng ở ngoài từ bao giờ. Vẫn nguyên bộ suit ba mảnh, khoác áo bành tô, bộ dạng dường như vừa mới từ công ty trở về. Thấy cậu, anh vui vẻ mỉm cười, giơ túi bóng trong tay lên.

“Có quà cho em nè.”

Akaso hơi do dự một chút, nhưng vẫn mở cửa theo lễ phép. Chẳng dè Machida không ngại tí gì, tự nhiên bước vào huyền quan, tự nhiên cởi giày, tự nhiên bước vào phòng khách.

Căn hộ của cậu là một căn hộ 1LDK bình thường, có gian bếp, và một gian phòng khách nối liền với phòng ngủ kiểu truyền thống, ngăn cách bằng một ô cửa kéo, sàn trải chiếu tatami. Phòng khách có một ban công để hứng sáng và phơi đồ, diện tích không rộng, chỉ bày một bộ sô pha to tướng và một bàn trà thấp.

Machida đặt túi bóng lên bàn trà: “quà” bên trong rất đơn giản, là một hộp dâu tây Shizuoka và một thanh sô-cô-la nâu mua ở siêu thị. Đoạn, anh bước ra trước chạn bếp, mở tủ, hỏi:

“Em uống gì nhỉ?”

Akaso đóng cửa lại, bước vào trong nhà.

“Em uống… Ủa khoan, đây là nhà em mà?”

Cậu còn chưa nói xong, Machida đã kịp rót hai ly nước đem đặt lên bàn rồi.

“Khăn sạch treo ở đâu?”

“Ngay cửa phòng tắm… Ơ…”

Dường như chỉ cảm thấy có cơn gió thoáng vụt qua, ngoảnh lại đã thấy Machida cầm một chiếc khăn lông sạch, ngồi xuống sô pha, vẫy tay với cậu.

“Lại đây.”

Ma xui quỷ khiến, cậu ngoan ngoãn lại gần, ngồi xuống, để anh cầm khăn lau tóc mình. Đến tận lúc bấy giờ cậu mới nhớ ra là mình vẫn chưa lau khô tóc.

“Tắm xong mà không lau khô tóc, bị cảm thì sao hả?” Anh cằn nhằn.

“Nào đã kịp… Mà sao anh lại ở đây hả?”

Machida im lặng một lúc, chỉ có hai tay là không ngừng lau tóc cho cậu, một hồi sau mới mở miệng.

“Vì em đang không vui.”

Akaso xụ mặt.

“Có gì nghiêm trọng đâu? Chỉ là bị đạo diễn mắng thôi mà. Nói cho anh biết, tầm này năm kia em đi thử vai trượt đến lần thứ mười cơ, còn đi uống rượu kỷ niệm số chẵn đấy.”

“Vậy à.” Anh chỉ đáp như vậy, không tỏ thái độ gì, không khỏi khiến cậu tiu nghỉu, không biết làm sao để giả vờ cứng rắn được nữa.

“…Hồi đó là, 24, 25 tuổi, không cực như hai năm đầu nữa, nhưng vẫn chưa đi đến đâu cả. Nhìn vào số dư tài khoản, chỉ vừa đủ sống, nhìn vào sự nghiệp, cũng không có gì, luôn cảm thấy mình chậm hơn người khác một bước, mỗi lần nghĩ đến tương lai đều sợ, ngộ nhỡ mình cứ như vậy mãi thì sao? Ngộ nhỡ mình không giỏi lên được thì sao?”

“Sau đó… bụp một cái, tất cả mọi người đều nhìn em, em chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng đến điều đó… Tất nhiên là em rất vui, nhưng, thế nào nhỉ…”

“Áp lực?”

“Vâng… Rồi em lại nghĩ, tại sao mọi người lại chú ý đến em nhiều vậy nhỉ, em thật sự không giỏi đến mức đó đâu, ngộ nhỡ sau này em làm mọi người thất vọng thì sao? Lúc đó, đạo diễn mắng đúng, nhưng làm em lại nghĩ đến điều này, không khỏi thấy… hơi sợ.”

Thấy tóc cậu đã đủ khô, Machida vắt tạm chiếc khăn sang một bên, rồi bỗng nói một câu không đầu không đuôi.

“Được rồi, đưa chân đây.”

“Dạ?”

“Nằm xuống, gác chân sang đây. Lại đau chân chứ gì?”

“…Sao anh biết?”

“Nằm xuống.”

Anh lại ra lệnh, bằng một giọng nhẹ nhàng nhưng kiên quyết không cho cậu từ chối. Akaso đành nằm xuống sô pha, rụt rè gác chân lên đùi anh. Cậu vừa tắm xong, bên dưới lớp áo choàng tắm hoàn toàn không có gì hết, khi nằm xuống, vạt áo bị xô lên, trượt xuống khỏi lớp da mặt đùi non trơn láng mát lạnh, để lộ cả một vùng trắng muốt, mà xuôi lên phía trên là khoảng bóng tối gợi lên đầy những suy nghĩ miên man.

Machida vẫn bình thản giữ chân cậu trên đùi mình, để cậu nằm một tư thế thoải mái, rồi mới bắt đầu thuần thục xoa bóp các vùng khớp đầu gối, cổ chân, bàn chân đã hơi sưng tấy trước mặt. Bàn tay anh rất lớn, nắm lại là có thể bao trọn cả cổ chân cậu, nhẹ nhàng mà vững vàng nắn bóp các khớp xương đang kẽo kẹt vì nhức mỏi của cậu với lực vừa đủ, không quá mạnh, không quá nhẹ, khiến toàn thân vốn đang cứng ngắc của cậu thoáng chốc liền trở nên mềm hẳn ra vì dễ chịu. Cậu kinh ngạc nói:

“Oa… Sao cái gì anh cũng biết vậy?”

“Mẹ anh ở nhà cũng hay bị đau khớp lắm.”

“Không biết mấy năm nữa em có trở nên giống như anh Machida được không nhỉ?” Akaso thoải mái duỗi thẳng người ra, uể oải nói.

“Gì cơ?”

“Ừm, kiểu… sẽ trầm tính hơn một chút chẳng hạn, trưởng thành hơn một chút chẳng hạn…”

“Không đâu, anh cũng từng 26 tuổi chứ bộ, làm sao mà không hiểu những lo lắng đó." Machida ngập ngừng, cân nhắc từ ngữ một chút rồi nói tiếp. "Rồi em sẽ thấy, cho dù đến 30 tuổi, anh cũng chưa bao giờ ngừng lo lắng. Lo lắng của tuổi 26 khác, lo lắng của tuổi 30 khác, liên tiếp như sóng xô vào bờ ấy, không hết được. Cho nên, đôi khi có những ngày mình thấy không yên lòng nổi, cũng là bình thường thôi.”

“…”

“Cái ngày anh biết mình không có khả năng theo đuổi được ước mơ của mình, thậm chí còn không có cơ hội để nỗ lực cho nó, lúc đó, cảm giác như mất hết tất cả vậy. Không thể làm công việc mình thích, tương lai phải làm sao đây? Chẳng lẽ cứ như vậy mà sống, 5 năm, 10 năm nữa sẽ thế nào?

Phải học cách yêu một thứ khác, bắt đầu lại từ đầu với một thứ khác. Cũng có lẽ là do anh may mắn. Thích một thứ, nếu chỉ là vì vẻ bề ngoài hào nhoáng của nó, thì rất dễ, nhưng đến khi nếm đủ khổ cực vì nó mà vẫn yêu thích, vậy thì chẳng cần phải lo lắng gì nữa. Bởi, dù người ngoài có nói như thế nào đi nữa, thì mình vẫn yêu thích nó mà, mình vẫn tình nguyện gắn bó với nó mà, có đúng không?”

Akaso nhìn anh chằm chằm. Cậu hiếm khi nào thấy anh chia sẻ nhiều về cảm xúc cá nhân như thế. Những điều này có lẽ chỉ cần nhắn tin là đủ, nhưng anh đã đến tận đây, chỉ để nói mấy lời này, cùng cậu trải qua một ngày không vui vẻ. Trong cuộc sống, ai cũng phải trải qua một số ngày không vui vẻ, đối với cậu ngày hôm nay cũng chỉ là một trong những ngày như thế, cậu không cảm thấy nó là điều gì quá nặng nề, cũng không coi trọng nó. Nhưng anh đã coi trọng nó.

“Vậy… lo lắng của quý ông tuổi 30 đây là gì nào?” Cậu hỏi với giọng trêu ghẹo.

“Đó là… cái chân này đã đỡ nhức chưa hả?” Machida mỉm cười nói, quay sang vỗ nhẹ một cái lên bắp đùi trần trụi của cậu, khiến Akaso giật bắn mình.

Cậu đỏ bừng cả mặt, kêu lên: “Anh chơi xấu!”

Đáp lại là một tràng cười khúc khích từ người đối diện, hoàn toàn phá vỡ bầu không khí nặng nề uể oải trước đó.

Sau đó, cả hai đều im lặng tận hưởng khoảnh khắc yên tĩnh mà tốt đẹp này.


	2. Day 2. Bịt mắt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mùng 1 Tết ăn chay thanh tịnh giải nghiệp đi nha.

Akaso nhận ra anh Machida đang né tránh ánh mắt của cậu.

Kể từ tháng 11 đến nay, có lẽ đã khoảng hơn một tháng Akaso và Machida chưa gặp lại nhau do bận bịu lịch trình riêng, và cả do vấn đề dịch bệnh gần đây nữa. Bởi vậy, sau khi biết mình được cùng anh thực hiện một bộ ảnh và phỏng vấn cho tạp chí, cậu đã rất hồi hộp và căng thẳng.

Nhưng rồi trong lúc chụp, cậu nhận ra anh đang né tránh ánh mắt của mình.

Ban đầu cậu cũng không để ý nữa, bởi anh vẫn rất vui vẻ trò chuyện với cậu, thậm chí còn có phần phấn khích hơn bình thường. Anh nói nhiều hơn, chia sẻ những kỷ niệm đáng nhớ trong lúc quay phim, khác với cách trả lời phỏng vấn đầy tiêu chuẩn và lịch sự trước giờ.

Thế nhưng, đến khi chụp ảnh chung, anh hết nhìn vào ống kính, nhìn mông lung, nhìn trên trời dưới biển, nhìn cổ áo cậu chằm chằm, nhưng nhất quyết không chịu nhìn vào mắt cậu. Sự mất tự nhiên này hoàn toàn tương phản với phong cách chuyên nghiệp mọi ngày của anh, nhất là khi anh đã có trong tay cả chục năm kinh nghiệm trong nghề, không khỏi khiến cậu thấy vừa tò mò vừa thích thú.

Càng khiến cậu muốn thử chọc ghẹo anh một phen.

Với ý định nghịch ngợm đó trong đầu, Akaso liền to gan quay sang nhìn thẳng vào mặt Machida chằm chằm, ánh mắt sục sạo từng milimet trên gương mặt anh, từ những nếp nhăn xô vào nhau nơi khóe mắt mỗi khi anh cười, hai gò má cao, cho đến đôi môi mỏng. À, và cả nốt ruồi nhạt màu nơi khóe miệng nữa.

Bình thường rất khó để ý thấy được nốt ruồi này. Khi lên ảnh chụp tạp chí, nốt ruồi nhỏ này thường bị xóa mất, ngay cả khi lên phim, có lẽ do ánh sáng, hoặc cũng có lẽ do trên khuôn mặt anh có quá nhiều đặc điểm thu hút ánh mắt người khác, nên nốt ruồi này thường bị chìm đi mất. Không hiểu sao, lúc này cậu lại cảm thấy nó đặc biệt hút mắt. Nốt ruồi nhỏ ở vùng này gọi là gì nhỉ, “mỹ nhân chí” thì phải?

Trước ánh mắt nóng rực của cậu, Machida hơi rùng mình một cái, rồi nhìn cậu mà phì cười.

“Gì thế?”

Akaso cũng bật cười theo.

“Em phát hiện ra anh có một cái nốt ruồi ở khóe miệng rất đáng yêu.”

Machida lại bật cười, vô thức đưa mu bàn tay lên che miệng, nói vài câu gì đó mà cậu cũng chẳng buồn nghe nữa, rồi lại quay ra nhìn ống kính. Tay còn lại anh vòng qua vai cậu, tì vào tường. Đó là một tư thế không mấy thoải mái, cánh tay anh cứng ngắc, các cơ gồng lên, dường như đang cố để không chạm vào vai cậu. Akaso thoáng liếc qua, rồi cũng quay lại nhìn ống kính, bỗng cảm thấy như có thứ gì nhảy nhót hí hửng trong bụng, hai khóe miệng không thể nhịn được cười.

Lần thứ hai, Akaso lại tiếp tục nhìn.

Staff đưa cho bọn họ một vài con gấu bông để chụp cùng. Đó là con gấu trúc đeo nơ, to có, nhỏ có, được chọn tùy thích. Akaso reo lên:

“Dễ thương ghê, em muốn hai con!”

Machida nói:

“Vậy anh cầm một con nhỏ.”

Cậu nhặt lấy hai con gấu bông một to một nhỏ, chìa ra nói:

“Nhìn nè, con nhỏ là Gấu Akaso, con to là Gấu Machinda, anh thấy có giống không?”

Cậu thấy hầu kết anh rung lên một cái. Đường nét từ quai hàm xuống đến cổ anh rất vuông vức, lại lượn một chút ở hầu kết, rồi tất cả náu mình đằng sau cổ áo cài kín cúc. Đôi khi cậu rất ước ao được sở hữu phần quai hàm như vậy, bởi khuôn mặt cậu lại hơi tròn, đường nét cổ cũng không được rắn rỏi như vậy nữa. Quai hàm như vậy mà để râu thì… có lẽ cũng không tệ nhỉ?

Cậu vừa nhìn chằm chằm vừa trầm ngâm ngẫm nghĩ, tay cầm con gấu nhỏ giơ lên đập nhẹ vào cổ anh, dùng nó để nâng cằm anh lên đầy khiêu khích. Hừ, không chạm thì không chạm, dùng con gấu này chọc anh cũng tính là không chạm, để coi anh định làm sao.

Cùng lúc đó, cậu cảm thấy có thứ gì mềm mại chạm vào má mình. Đôi môi Machida hơi dẩu lên, có vẻ hờn dỗi:

“Sao Gấu Akaso nghịch ngợm quá vậy hả?”

Anh nhìn cậu, nhưng rồi ngay giây sau lại nhìn camera, theo đúng nhịp điệu phát từ tiếng màn trập máy ảnh.

Akaso cũng âm thầm tự nể phục bản thân khi có thể vừa giữ được nhịp điệu với photographer chỉ dựa vào việc nghe tiếng máy ảnh, vừa tương tác với camera vừa tương tác với Machida, đồng thời lại vừa có thể suy nghĩ miên man nhiều thứ như vậy.

Rồi, nói đến đôi môi…

Lúc này, cả hai đã chuyển sang chụp với bối cảnh là chiếc ghế đi-văng. Cậu ngồi dưới sàn trải thảm, tựa lưng vào ghế, trong khi Machida ngồi trên ghế. Chà, từ chếch mé phía dưới nhìn lên, một góc mới mẻ để ngắm đôi môi mỏng nọ. Vành môi trên rất cong, lúc nào trông cũng như hơi bĩu ra hờn dỗi, đem lại chút hơi thở trẻ nít ấu trĩ cho khuôn mặt đầy nam tính kia. Cậu phát hiện ra, không chỉ đôi lông mày linh hoạt hơn hẳn người khác, mà còn cả đôi môi cũng vậy, chính vì vậy mà khuôn mặt anh có khả năng thể hiện nhiều biểu cảm rất phong phú.

À, hình như ảnh còn thắt nút cuống anh đào bằng lưỡi được nhỉ…

À…

Chết, nghĩ xa quá rồi.

Thất lễ rồi.

Có thứ gì cứng cứng huých vào khuỷu tay cậu. Đó là đầu gối của Machida. Bấy giờ cậu mới nhận ra khuỷu tay mình đã tì vào đầu gối anh suốt từ đầu tới giờ. Một chân anh hơi kiễng lên, duy trì một tư thế cứng ngắc, có lẽ là để cậu tì cho dễ, hoặc giả là chính bản thân anh không kìm được mà muốn chạm vào cậu như thế. Hai lớp vải nỉ dày cũng không cản được hơi ấm truyền qua từ cái chạm nhỏ rất lén lút này, khiến cậu bỗng thấy cổ họng khô ran, bất giác liếm môi.

Cậu nhìn camera, rồi lại ngước nhìn anh, bĩu môi, thấy trong bụng vừa hậm hực, vừa nôn nóng.

Nhìn em đi chứ.

Nhìn em nè.

Quay sang nhìn em đi.

Nhìn em đi mà.

Nhìn…

Bỗng, trước mắt cậu tối sầm. Một bàn tay to, rất ấm, chạm nhẹ vào mắt cậu, che kín tầm mắt phía trước, khiến cậu ngẩn người ra trong một chốc.

Cả hiện trường rơi vào tĩnh lặng như tờ. Nhưng photographer lại phất tay ra hiệu, tốt lắm, tiếp tục đi.

Một thoáng lúng túng sượt qua đôi mắt Machida. Anh buông tay xuống, nhặt lấy dây áo trên cổ áo cậu, vờ như trêu chọc, nói rất nhỏ:

“Em cứ nhìn anh với ánh mắt như vậy, làm anh không kìm được…”

Hai tai anh đã đỏ bừng bừng.

Machida nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu, ánh mắt sâu hoắm, môi mấp máy nhưng không phát ra tiếng.

Dõi theo từng chuyển động rất nhỏ của hai cánh môi, cậu cảm thấy mọi thứ chậm hẳn lại như một cảnh quay slow-motion. Câu nói ấy không cần thốt thành lời cũng hiện lên trong đầu Akaso, kỳ diệu cứ như thể cậu thực sự có phép thuật đọc được suy nghĩ vậy.

“Muốn hôn em.”


	3. Day 3. Dấu hôn ở nơi không ai nhìn thấy được.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cùng đóng phim chút nhé :D~  
> Nhân vật trong phim này đều là original character.

Nakajima Kentaro, ba mươi ba tuổi, là thanh tra cảnh sát thuộc sở cảnh sát Tokyo, công tác đã được 10 năm trong ngành. Dạo gần đây anh đang có một chuyện rất phiền não.

Đó là bạn trai mới của em gái anh.

Em gái anh, Nakajima Yuuko, hiện đang là sinh viên năm ba của trường đại học X trong thành phố. Tháng trước, có lẽ do áp lực học hành quá nặng nề, con bé quyết định đăng ký một vài buổi tham vấn tâm lý ở trường đại học. Nếu chỉ thế thôi thì đã chẳng nên chuyện, nào ngờ, chỉ sau vài buổi, con bé về nhà hớn hở khoe với anh là đã hốt luôn anh chàng chuyên viên tham vấn về làm bạn trai.

Cái thể loại chuyên viên tham vấn gì mà tham vấn đến tận giường khách hàng thế?

Anh cáu kỉnh nghĩ.

Nào ngờ, đến khi Yuuko sắp xếp một buổi ăn tối để ra mắt bạn trai, Nakajima mới phát hiện ra, thứ của nợ mà con bé hốt về không chỉ đơn giản là một con mèo ranh, mà là một con cọp dữ thứ thiệt.

“Kính coong!”

Buổi tối hôm đó, khi tiếng chuông cửa vang lên. Yuuko từ trong phòng riêng hét gọi anh ra mở cửa, chắc con bé vẫn đang bận chải chuốt.

Cửa vừa mở ra, Nakajima liền sững người.

Trước mặt anh là một thanh niên trẻ măng, mặt rất trắng, đôi mắt to tròn lúc nào cũng có vẻ như đang cười, trên người diện sơ-mi lụa bóng, quần tây là lượt, khoác áo bành tô tối màu, cả người toát lên một vẻ rất mâu thuẫn, vừa ngây thơ vừa già dặn, vừa đứng đắn vừa lả lơi, khó lòng diễn tả được. Trên tay hắn ta còn ôm một bó hoa hồng đỏ lớn, cực kỳ sến súa.

Người này mỉm cười trước, chìa tay ra với anh:

“Xin chào thanh tra Nakajima, nghe danh đã lâu. Asaka Ryoichi, hân hạnh được gặp mặt.”

Asaka Ryoichi.

Hai mươi bảy tuổi, giáo sư thỉnh giảng của trường đại học X, chuyên ngành tâm lý học tội phạm. Hai mươi mốt tuổi đã có bằng Ph.D., hai mươi sáu tuổi lại thêm một bằng Ph.D. nữa ngành ngôn ngữ học, một tên quái thai thực sự.

Và quan trọng nhất là, anh. Có. Biết. Hắn.

Asaka thường được sở cảnh sát Tokyo mời về để tư vấn trong một số vụ án có tính chất đặc biệt nghiêm trọng. Thực ra, Nakajima mới chỉ chuyển về công tác tại Tokyo từ đầu năm nay, nên chưa có cơ hội làm việc với hắn. Nhưng chỉ cần thoáng thấy cái bóng cao cao gầy gầy, đóng bộ suit lụa bảnh tỏn, khoác áo bành tô đen, lượn lờ trong cơ quan, đi đến đâu là cười như mùa xuân tỏa nắng đến đấy, là anh biết vị ôn thần này lại giá đáo rồi.

Anh cũng không hiểu vì sao mình có ấn tượng xấu với hắn như thế.

Nhưng giờ thì trực giác của anh đúng rồi.

Làm gì có giáo sư nào lại tham vấn cho sinh viên của mình đến tận trên giường thế chứ hả???

Đồi phong bại tục.

Không ra thể thống gì cả.

Nakajima vô cùng khó chịu, nhìn người thanh niên đang ngồi trước mặt, cảm thấy bữa cơm này thật sự nuốt không trôi.

Asaka bắt gặp ánh mắt cáu kỉnh của anh, liền nhún vai, nói với Yuuko:

“Anh trai em có vẻ không được khỏe.”

Yuuko phẩy tay cười:

“Ổng lúc nào chả như vậy, thiệt tình…”

“Cũng phải.” Asaka lấy khăn lau tay một cách tao nhã, “Người đến tuổi tiền mãn kinh, không tránh khỏi có chút nóng nảy.”

“Không dám.” Nakajima cục cằn nói. “Còn hơn vị giáo sư đáng kính nào đó, ‘chăm sóc’ sinh viên của mình đến tận trên giường luôn cơ đấy.”

“Kìa anh!” Yuuko gắt lên.

Trái lại, Asaka có vẻ bình thản, mỉm cười nói sang chuyện khác:

“Thanh tra Nakajima đây vẫn độc thân nhỉ? Đến giờ vẫn chăn đơn gối chiếc, hẳn là có nguyên nhân nhất định nào đó rồi.” Asaka rút lấy một bông hồng từ bó hoa đặt trên mặt bàn, chìa về phía Nakajima. “Nếu không ngại, anh có thể đến chỗ tôi xin tư vấn. Nể mặt anh rể tương lai, miễn phí.”

Nakajima dợm đứng bật dậy, chỉ chực lao vào đấm tên khốn đối diện một cú. Đúng lúc đó,

“Cắt!”

Đạo diễn hô to.

Nakajima, hay đúng ra là Machida Keita, thả lỏng người, lại ngồi xuống bên bàn, nét mặt giãn ra, hoàn toàn khác so với lúc nãy.

“Tốt lắm! Mọi người vất vả rồi, chúng ta nghỉ 20 phút nhé!”

Nữ diễn viên đóng vai Yuuko vui vẻ nói:

“Mọi người vất vả rồi, hai người tuyệt thật đấy, hôm nay không phải NG cảnh nào luôn.”

Asaka Ryoichi, hay đúng hơn là Akaso Eiji, từ tốn đặt lại bông hồng trên tay xuống bàn trước khi tựa hẳn người vào ghế, hít sâu một hơi rồi thoải mái nói:

“Đáng sợ quá, ban nãy trông anh Machida tưởng như sắp đấm em thật ấy.”

“Không có đâu.”

Machida đáp lại, đồng thời vận dụng các cơ vùng lông mày linh hoạt trứ danh của mình để tạo thành bộ mặt ngầu khiến Akaso bật cười khùng khục. Dưới gầm bàn phủ khăn che kín, anh hơi dịch chân, mũi giày tây lén lút chạm nhẹ vào cổ chân cậu.

Akaso hơi ngước mắt lên, hai má đỏ lựng.

“Ưm… Từ từ đã…”

Trong kho chứa đồ đã khóa trái, Akaso chật vật né tránh tìm đường thở dưới nụ hôn đầy vồ vập từ người đối diện. Căn phòng nhập nhoạng tối, chỉ có chút ánh sáng vàng cam từ đèn đường bên ngoài chiếu xiên qua ô cửa sổ bằng kính dán giấy mờ, vừa đủ để nhìn thấy đường viền của đồ đạc trong phòng. Machida ấn cậu lên một chiếc bàn, một bàn tay đỡ sau đầu cậu, cũng là để khóa mọi đường trốn chạy của cậu, hôn cậu ngấu nghiến.

“Này…” Akaso chới với bám lấy vai anh, thở hổn hển nói, “Đừng có làm nhàu đồ của em, lát còn phải quay.”

“Ừ…”

Machida lầm bầm đáp, chẳng rõ có nghe thật không, hay chỉ là đáp lấy lệ nữa, chỉ biết ngón tay anh vẫn đang thoăn thoắt cởi nút áo sơ-mi của cậu. Dù vậy, các đầu ngón tay anh hơi run lên, có lẽ là bởi vừa nôn nóng, nhưng lại vừa sợ quá mạnh tay mà làm đứt cúc áo. Một tay cậu chống xuống mặt bàn, tay còn lại tần ngần sờ lên ngực áo anh một hồi, tặc lưỡi rồi lại thôi. Lúc này bớt động đến đồ diễn được cái nào hay cái nấy vậy…

Bấy giờ, Machida như sực nhớ ra điều gì, bèn thò tay vào dưới vạt áo khoác bên trái, lôi ra một thứ.

“Tặng em.” Anh nói.

Nương dưới ánh đèn màu cam từ ngoài rọi vào, mới thấy đó là một bông hồng nhung, đã hơi bẹp, vẫn còn mang theo hơi ấm và mùi hương nơi ngực áo anh.

Akaso phì cười:

“Anh lấy từ khi nào vậy?”

“Quà đáp lễ. Cảm ơn vì đóa hoa vừa nãy nhé.”

“Đạo cụ diễn không phải để anh dùng như vậy, biết không hả?”

Đáp lại cậu là những nụ hôn nhỏ vụn vặt rơi xuống cổ, lồng ngực, xương quai xanh. Vạt áo lụa tuột xuống, da thịt trắng nõn phơi ra ngoài không khí khô khốc. Hai cơ thể vồn vã quấn lấy nhau, tìm kiếm hơi ấm từ nhau trong không gian chật hẹp, chỉ còn những tiếng sột soạt cùng tiếng thở đứt quãng va đập vào mấy thùng các-tông chất đầy xung quanh.

“Ôi, không được…” Akaso nhăn mặt khi cảm thấy nụ hôn của người kia vấn vít nơi vùng da non yếu mềm ở phần động mạch cổ dần trở nên dữ tợn. Cậu đập tay lên lưng anh, vang lên một âm thanh trầm đục rất đanh, cảm nhận rõ các cơ bắp trên người anh đã căng phồng bên dưới lớp áo. “Sẽ để lại vết…”

“Sẽ không…”

Machida nghiến răng đáp, rồi thô bạo lật người cậu lại, đè cậu xuống mặt bàn. Akaso chỉ kịp thở hắt ra một tiếng thảng thốt, đã thấy mình nằm sấp trên bàn, hai tay bị khóa ngược ra phía sau, quần tụt dưới tận mắt cá nhân từ bao giờ.

Một bên má cậu cọ xuống mặt gỗ thô ráp, cảm giác hơi rát, nhưng lại thích thú kỳ lạ. Cậu cười gằn, bất giác buột miệng thốt lên:

“Thanh tra Nakajima rốt cuộc độc thân đã bao năm vậy? Không dịu dàng được một chút nào hết, bảo sao…”

Nói xong cậu cũng tự chột dạ. Vào cái lúc như thế này mà nói vậy, liệu có làm hỏng không khí quá không?

Chẳng ngờ, Machida không có vẻ gì ngạc nhiên hay giật mình, mà đáp lại một cách hết sức tự nhiên:

“Phải, còn phiền giáo sư Asaka ‘tư vấn’ kỹ hơn nữa.” Nói xong, anh vỗ mông cậu đánh “đét” một tiếng.

Akaso đỏ mặt, bỗng cảm thấy choáng váng không dám chắc hiện giờ mình đang là Akaso hay Asaka nữa. Cậu hít sâu một hơi khi cảm nhận được một thứ nóng bỏng đang kề sát cửa sau của mình, chờ đợi cảm giác căng trướng khi được lấp đầy quen thuộc, và có lẽ là cả đau rát.

Nhưng không. Machida ôm cậu từ sau lưng, hơi thở nóng rực phải vào bên tai cậu:

“Không vào. Hai mươi phút, không đủ…”

Lời này trực tiếp đánh cậu về nguyên hình Akaso. Suýt nữa thì cậu quên khuấy mất mình còn công việc, giờ giải lao chỉ có hai mươi phút. Điều này khiến cậu hơi ảo não. Yêu đương trong công sở đúng là tai hại thật.

“Kẹp chân vào đi em.”

Machida thì thào nói. Một tay anh ôm lấy eo cậu cố định, tay còn lại phủ lên hạ thân cậu mà ve vuốt. Bàn tay anh rất to và ấm, chỉ cần nắm lại là bao trọn lấy toàn bộ bộ vị yếu ớt nhất trên cơ thể cậu, những vết chai dày cộm trên gan bàn tay cùng khớp xương cứng cáp liên tục cọ vào lớp da mỏng nhạy cảm, ngón tay dài gẩy phần quy đầu, khiến cậu không kìm được mà buột ra những tiếng rên.

Dương vật cứng rắn đâm vào khe hở giữa hai đùi cậu, cọ xát vào vùng háng. Có lẽ do nôn nóng và không được thỏa mãn, khởi đầu chẳng từ tốn chút nào, anh ghì lấy eo cậu mà liên tục thúc vào rồi lại rút ra, ngày càng nhanh và mạnh. Hai tay được tự do, Akaso bấu lấy mép bàn mà níu mình lại cho khỏi trượt ngã, cong mình đón lấy những cú thúc mạnh vào giữa hai cánh mông, nghe rõ mồn một từng hồi những tiếng đen đét dâm đãng khi da thịt đập vào nhau.

Nhưng kỳ quái là, càng như vậy, cậu lại càng thấy trống rỗng, càng thấy khát đắng, không sao thỏa mãn nổi. Thói quen đã tạo cho cậu một cảm giác mong chờ bị nghiền nát, bị xé toạc, đâm sâu sau mỗi cú thúc, nên lần này, cứ mong chờ hết lần này đến lần khác, lại phải thất vọng hết lần này đến lần khác. Cảm xúc thay đổi liên tục và dồn dập lúc này khiến cậu như muốn nổ tung.

Lúc này không ai nói lời nào, hay đúng hơn là không dám thốt lên lời nào.

Akaso nghiến răng cắn chặt môi, nuốt ngược lại vào bụng những lời đã dâng lên đến tận đầu môi chót lưỡi:

Em muốn anh.

Em muốn anh vào trong em.

Em muốn anh _fuck_ em.

Thật mạnh vào.

Đến khi Akaso cảm thấy có lẽ môi mình đã hơi rướm máu, thì cũng là lúc cậu bắn. Chưa có lần nào lên đỉnh xong mà lại vẫn cảm thấy không thỏa mãn như lúc này.

Tỉnh táo lại một chút, cảm nhận vùng thân dưới hơi xót, cậu mới nhận ra anh người yêu vẫn chưa xong việc.

Akaso quay người lại. Trước ánh mắt kinh ngạc của Machida, cậu quỳ một chân xuống, ngước mắt lên, vành mắt vẫn còn hơi ửng đỏ, đưa ngón tay lên vén tóc ra sau tai, nói:

“Em giúp anh nhé?”

Mọi người trong đoàn phim bắt đầu lục đục quay trở lại vị trí công tác, sau hai mươi phút nghỉ tự do. Một lát sau, họ thấy Machida và Akaso bước tới vui vẻ chào từng người trong đoàn, nhưng lại chẳng nói với nhau lấy một lời, bầu không khí cứ hơi là lạ. Một số nhân viên xuýt xoa nói:

“Bọn họ đúng là nghiêm túc thật đấy, cứ bước vào phim trường là khác hẳn.”

Akaso chấn chỉnh lại cổ áo đã cài đến nút cao nhất: cậu chưa kịp kiểm tra xem bên cổ có dấu hôn thật hay không, nhưng xét đến cảm giác nhoi nhói ở chỗ đó, thì cứ che chắn thật kỹ cho chắc. Nhớ lại chuyện xảy ra vừa rồi, cậu liền quay sang trộm liếc nhìn Machida. Anh cũng đang lén nhìn cậu, nhoẻn miệng cười rồi quay mặt đi.

Người đàn ông điển trai cao 1m81 đó đang bước đi với một dấu hôn rất đỏ, rất đậm, nhoi nhói ở một bên mé đùi non.

Nghĩ đến điều này, cậu lại không kìm được mà tủm tỉm cười.

Vài phút sau đó, trong một cảnh quay khác, người ta lại thấy giáo sư Asaka, lần này với một bông hồng nhung đầy khoe mẽ cài bên ngực áo trái, hớn hở lượn lờ trong văn phòng thuộc sở cảnh sát Tokyo trước cái nhìn đầy cáu kỉnh của thanh tra Nakajima tội nghiệp.


	4. Day 4. Trói

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mình nghĩ, một trong những moment kích thích nhất khi thích một người, đó là những hành động lén lút để được ở gần người đó, chạm vào người đó. Chắc ai cũng từng trải qua ít nhất một lần, cái cảm giác sung sướng ngu ngốc khi viết tên mình cạnh tên người ấy chẳng hạn, hay khi lén lút đặt tập vở của mình lên trên tập vở của người ấy chẳng hạn. Hành động ấu trĩ này tưởng chừng chỉ có học sinh trung học mới làm thế thôi ấy nhỉ? Nhưng rồi mình nhận ra, dù bao nhiêu tuổi đi chăng nữa, chỉ cần là mình chủ động thầm thích một người, đều sẽ ấu trĩ như vậy đó. 
> 
> Khoảnh khắc duy nhất mình muốn viết cho tag này là đoạn chụp ảnh với cuộn chỉ đỏ. Đại khái là ý, "cuối cùng anh cũng bắt được em rồi", ha ha. Cuối cùng tự viết, tự thấy sến, tự mắc ói. =)))
> 
> P/s: Cái này viết không dựa trên các sự kiện có thật.

Bước xuống khỏi chuyến tàu Yamanote đông nghìn nghịt vào giờ cao điểm mỗi buổi sáng thường nhật, Akaso mới nhận ra ngoài trời đã đổ cơn mưa phùn từ lúc nào.

Luồng gió mạnh sinh ra khi đoàn tàu lao vút đi thốc hơi ẩm ướt mát lạnh vào người, khiến cậu không khỏi khịt mũi. Cậu không quá thích ngày mưa, nhất là khi mưa vào lúc đi làm, bởi như thế rất dễ làm bẩn trang phục, cảm giác ẩm rít trên da, còn dễ bốc mùi nữa. Và hơn cả, mưa dễ làm tâm trạng cậu chùng hẳn xuống.

Mấy cái cây ven đường ngày hôm nay nom tươi hơn mọi ngày. Chúng hăm hở căng mình lên đón lấy những hạt mưa nhỏ mảnh như lông trâu, trái ngược hoàn toàn với người thanh niên đang cố nép mình bên dưới mái hiên các cửa hiệu ven đường, vội vã bước đến chỗ làm.

Càng đến gần studio, Akaso càng thấy hồi hộp lo lắng lạ thường, trống ngực đập thình thịch. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu sẽ gặp lại Machida, hơn một tháng kể từ sau khi quay xong bộ phim mà cả hai cùng đóng chính.

Cho đến giờ, nếu nhắm mắt lại, dường như trong đầu cậu vẫn sẽ hiện lên ánh mắt dịu dàng của anh luôn dõi theo mình. Phải, cậu luôn cảm nhận được tầm mắt ấy, dù là khi anh nhìn công khai, hay là đôi khi lén lút nhìn, và kỳ lạ thay, cậu thoải mái tiếp nhận nó một cách vừa ngượng nghịu vừa thích thú đến mức chính bản thân cũng bất ngờ. Trong suốt vài tháng cùng hợp tác, cậu đã tận hưởng cảm giác “yêu” và “được yêu” đó, đến mức vài ngày sau khi kết thúc, cậu vẫn thấy hụt hẫng lạ thường.

Trước đó, cậu không thể nhận thức rõ ràng được mình là Adachi hay là Akaso, cho đến một ngày tỉnh dậy, bả vai không còn sụp xuống nữa, mái tóc cũng đã đổi kiểu, không còn né tránh tất cả mọi người trên tàu điện. A, về lại là Akaso rồi.

Cho nên,

Ánh mắt đó là ánh mắt của Kurosawa nhìn Adachi, hay là của anh Machida nhìn cậu Akaso?

Những sự quan tâm săn sóc đó là của Kurosawa dành cho Adachi, hay là của anh Machida dành cho cậu Akaso?

Cứ mỗi khi nghĩ đến đó, đầu cậu lại ong ong lên, né tránh không nghĩ tiếp nữa.

Thấy lối vào tòa nhà nơi mình sẽ làm việc dần hiện ra trước mắt, Akaso cảm thấy như có hơi thở nghẹn trong lồng ngực.

Lần này, anh sẽ nhìn cậu với ánh mắt như thế nào nhỉ?

Mình có nên quay trở lại dùng tôn kính ngữ và cách xưng hô trang trọng mà xa lạ như trước đây hay không?

Akaso hít sâu một hơi.

Buổi tối hôm trước.

[Tiền bối của anh mê chú mày như điếu đổ luôn rồi.]

Trên giao diện LINE, tin nhắn riêng của Onozuka hiện lên liên tục như muốn spam nổ hộp thư của Akaso.

[Nghiêm túc luôn, chú mày không biết bình thường ổng đối với bọn anh như nào đâu. So với chú mày một trời một vực luôn á.]

[Chết, không phải anh nói xấu ổng đâu nha, đừng méc ổng >__<”]

[Đại khái, ví dụ như là, bọn anh mà trêu ổng quá, không ăn đấm thật thì cũng ăn đấm dọa, mỗi khi ổng dọa là đáng sợ lắm luôn. Chú mày chưa thấy chứ gì?]

Akaso đọc tin nhắn, không kìm được mà bật cười. Dáng vẻ anh Machida lúc nổi giận hay dọa dẫm à? Đúng là cậu chưa từng thấy bao giờ thật, thậm chí ngay cả khi bị cậu trêu chọc, anh vẫn mỉm cười méo xẹo, nói dỗi “Nhóc con nghịch ngợm này”.

Cậu gõ tin nhắn lại.

[Khéo là vì lúc đó em là Adachi thôi.]

Tốc độ gõ phím của Onozuka rất đáng nể, cậu vừa gửi tin nhắn đi thì đã nhận được ngay một lô tin nhắn mới ập đến như vũ bão.

[Không có đâu, ổng cứ Akaso, Akaso liên tục, treo luôn tên chú mày ở cửa miệng rồi.]

[Ban nãy ổng túm cổ anh hỏi chuyện về việc anh với chú mày chơi với nhau bao lâu, như thế nào đó, dọa chết con tim nhỏ bé yếu đuối của anh rồi.]

Những lời này của Onozuka lại khuấy lên một trận xáo động trong lòng Akaso. Trong thời gian quay phim, hai người ở chung với nhau rất vui vẻ và thoải mái, thoải mái đến nỗi khiến cậu bộc lộ hết cả bản tính nghịch ngợm của mình, và hay thốt lên những câu nửa đùa nửa nghiêm túc mà không ai hiểu gì, cũng chỉ có anh bật cười, hùa theo cậu.

Cậu cầm điện thoại tần ngần một lúc lâu mà vẫn chưa biết nhắn lại câu gì. Sau một lúc im lặng, vài tiếng “ting” vang lên, Onozuka lại gửi tin nhắn tới.

[Nói chuyện nghiêm chỉnh nè, anh nói vậy để chú mày biết trước mà suy nghĩ dần đi.]

[Anh chưa bao giờ thấy tiền bối nghiêm túc như vậy, nên anh muốn chú mày cũng suy nghĩ thật nghiêm túc.]

[Được hay không được, có đi con đường này hay không, quyết định là ở chú mày. Dù sao hai người, một bên là tiền bối anh rất kính trọng, một bên là người bạn anh rất quý, dù thế nào đi chăng nữa thì vẫn là như vậy ha.]

Akaso nhìn chằm chằm mấy dòng tin nhắn đầy tâm huyết bừng bừng từ Onozuka, ngẫm nghĩ một lúc thật lâu, rồi mím môi, gõ:

[Em hiểu rồi, cảm ơn anh. Chúc ngủ ngon ạ.]

Gửi xong tin nhắn, cậu vứt luôn điện thoại sang bên cạnh, duỗi người nằm thẳng ra trên giường, nhìn trần nhà chằm chằm.

Khoảng mười hai giờ trưa hôm đó, trời vẫn mưa lây rây.

Một vài nhân viên trong đoàn quyết định ra ngoài mua cơm trưa cho mọi người, để giờ nghỉ không ai phải chạy ra ngoài kiếm chỗ ăn trưa trong lúc mưa gió sụt sùi.

“…”

“Vâng, không hoa quả tươi ạ, phiền chị dặn cửa hàng tách riêng suất ăn nhé, cậu ấy chỉ cần bị dính một chút ngoài da thôi cũng nổi mề đay rồi.”

“...”

“Vâng, làm phiền ạ. Cảm ơn rất nhiều.”

Vừa bước ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh, Akaso đã kịp nghe được loáng thoáng một đoạn hội thoại như vậy. Cậu ngơ ngác ngẩng đầu lên, thấy Machida đang đứng nói chuyện với một staff trong đoàn. Staff là một chị gái khoảng ngoài ba mươi, dáng người hơi đậm và nụ cười rất đáng mến. Thấy cậu, chị vui vẻ gọi:

“Akaso ăn trưa với mọi người nhé?”

“Vâng, thế thì còn gì bằng ạ.” Cậu đáp.

“Đừng lo, nhờ có Machida, mọi lưu ý chị đã ghi lại hết rồi, rất tỉ mỉ đấy. Vậy nhé, chị đi trước đây.” Chị giơ cuốn sổ tay nhỏ đang cầm lên, nháy mắt với cậu rồi đi mất. Machida nghe vậy liền hơi giật mình, vô thức cắn môi, rụt rè nhìn cậu mỉm cười.

Kỳ thực, những sự quan tâm chăm sóc nhỏ nhặt đó không thể không khiến bất cứ ai cũng phải cảm động. Tuy nhiên, nếu có người bỗng một ngày cho bạn một cái kẹo, bạn sẽ thấy biết ơn, nhưng nếu ngày nào người đó cũng cho bạn kẹo, lâu dần bạn sẽ cảm thấy đó là điều nghiễm nhiên. Câu chuyện này, đương nhiên cậu vẫn luôn ghi nhớ trong đầu. Cậu chép miệng,

“Anh cứ chiều em như vậy, có ngày em sẽ quen với điều đó mất.”

“Càng tốt chứ sao? Em có thể dựa vào anh, lúc nào cũng được. Bởi vì là Akaso, nên thế nào cũng được.”

Akaso bỗng chợt nhận ra, “kẹo ngọt” mà cậu được nhận mỗi ngày, đến nỗi quen với sự tồn tại của nó, có lẽ chính là những lời nói như thế này đây. Còn nhớ sáng nay, sau nguyên một đêm trằn trọc lo lắng không đâu, cậu đến studio từ rất sớm theo thói quen, nhưng đến nơi đã thấy anh Machida ở đó từ bao giờ rồi. Vừa thấy cậu, khuôn mặt anh sáng bừng, chạy đến chào hỏi, khiến mấy lời kính ngữ xa lạ mới nãy còn nghẹn ở cổ họng đã trôi tuột xuống bụng mất tiêu. Anh nói, “Biết sáng nay Akaso sẽ đến, nên từ tối hôm kia, anh đã rất vui rồi.”

“Bởi vì là Akaso”, cho nên, nếu không phải Akaso thì không được phải không?

Cậu mím môi, dừng bước, nghiêm mặt nói:

“Nghe này, em…”

“Cuối giờ làm ngày hôm nay, có thể nói chuyện một chút được không?”

Còn chưa kịp nói được gì, Machida đã ngắt lời cậu.

“Ơ? Dạ…?”

“Chỉ khoảng mười phút thôi, không, năm phút thôi cũng được.” Anh nài nỉ.

“Vâng… Dĩ nhiên rồi ạ.” Cậu ngơ ngác đáp.

“Tốt quá. Vậy, cứ thế nhé.”

Machida vui vẻ reo lên, khóe mắt cong cong, xô đầy mấy nếp chân chim đặc trưng. Đoạn, anh xoay người bước đi trước, sải chân rất dài, gần như là bỏ chạy trối chết vậy. Akaso vẫn đứng đó, nhìn bóng lưng vừa cứng ngắc vừa hối hả của người kia biến mất sau khúc quẹo ở cuối hàng lang, không hiểu sao cảm thấy có chút giống nữ sinh trung học lần đầu gặp phiền não trong tình yêu: vừa muốn tỏ tình với cậu bạn mình thầm thích, nhưng lại vừa không muốn đối mặt với câu trả lời của cậu ấy.

Thế là suốt cả chiều hôm đó đầu óc cậu cứ như trên mây, phải tự chấn chỉnh tinh thần mình mấy lần liền mới tập trung được vào công việc. Nhưng rốt cuộc, cậu vẫn không nhớ rõ mình đã làm những gì nữa. Chỉ nhớ, trong một shoot hình chụp chung, hai người phải tương tác với một cuộn dây chỉ màu đỏ rối tung, Machida đã nhẹ nhàng cầm tay cậu, cuốn một phần sợi chỉ lên ngón út cậu. Phần còn lại, anh cầm trên tay, vờ như nghịch dây linh tinh, nhưng cậu để ý thấy, anh cũng lén lút cuốn đầu còn lại của cuộn chỉ vào ngón út của mình.

Trước mắt bao nhiêu người. Ngốc dễ sợ.

Mà cũng ngượng dễ sợ.

Akaso đã nghĩ như vậy.

Khi một ngày làm việc dài kết thúc cũng đã là hơn 8 giờ tối. Akaso vừa bước ra ngoài, thấy Machida đã đứng chờ sẵn dưới mái hiên. Thấy cậu, anh vẫy tay ra hiệu.

“Xin lỗi, em bận dọn dẹp một chút, anh chờ lâu không?”

“Không lâu, mình vừa đi ra ga vừa nói nhé?”

Nói thì nói vậy, nhưng đi cạnh nhau mãi một lúc mà vẫn không ai nói gì. Akaso hơi ngượng ngùng, đúng lúc định lên tiếng trước, thì người kia bỗng nói:

“Liệu gần đây, anh… có làm phiền đến em không?”

“Hả?”

Phải mất vài chục giây sau não cậu mới load được vấn đề anh đang hỏi là gì. Không phải là cậu chưa bao giờ cảm nhận được sự ám muội kỳ lạ trong mối quan hệ giữa hai người, dù là lúc nói chuyện riêng, hay là khi ở trước mắt nhiều người khác. Dù trước đó cậu luôn tự nhủ với bản thân rằng, đó là Kurosawa, đó là Adachi, nhưng xem ra giờ chẳng thể trốn tránh được nữa.

Machida dừng bước, dè dặt nhìn cậu cẩn thận như muốn dò xét ý cậu, ngập ngừng một chút như để cân nhắc từ ngữ, rồi nói:

“Anh có thể… theo đuổi em được không?”

Không phải là “anh thích em”, mà là “em cho phép anh theo đuổi em được không”.

Trái ngược với tất cả những gì anh từng thể hiện ra ngoài, sự tự ti và lo lắng trong câu nói này khiến cậu giật mình. À thì ra anh Machida cũng có thể bất an như thế.

Akaso bước lên một bước, xoay người đối mặt với anh, nét mặt thật nghiêm túc.

Nhưng chắc là vì cậu đột nhiên trở nên nghiêm túc quá, khiến anh bối rối đến nỗi không biết mình đang nói gì nữa:

“Nhưng, nhưng nếu như… Nếu như em thấy, thấy phiền thì…”

Akaso tiến một bước, hơi kiễng chân lên – cậu chỉ thấp hơn anh có một xíu thôi, nhưng lần này quả thực phải kiễng chân lên mới đạt được mục đích – đặt một nụ hôn dịu dàng lên trán anh, giống như khoảnh khắc mà Kurosawa đã dịu dàng hôn lên trán Adachi vậy.

Cậu mỉm cười đáp:

“Là vậy đó.”

“Không phải lại ‘với tư cách là Adachi’ nữa hả?” Anh hơi bĩu môi, lí nhí nói.

Thì ra anh Machida vẫn để bụng chuyện cậu liên tục nói “với tư cách là Adachi”, “với tư cách là Kurosawa” trong suốt các buổi phỏng vấn.

“Em là Akaso ạ. Adachi và Kurosawa đã ở bên nhau rồi, nên từ giờ sẽ là câu chuyện của Akaso và Machida nhé.”

Sau một ngày dài mưa phùn ẩm ướt đến khó chịu, buổi tối hôm nay trời quang, gió mát lạnh, mây đã vãn, có thể nhìn thấy mặt trăng rất to treo lửng lơ ở chếch mé bầu trời. Khu văn phòng đã qua giờ tan tầm từ lâu, lúc này vắng bóng người qua lại, con phố tối om om, chỉ có ánh sáng vàng hiu hắt từ mấy cột đèn đường mà cứ cách chừng 80 mét mới có một cột. Ánh sáng ấy đổ xuống hai người, tạo thành hai vệt bóng thật dài, chồng lên nhau.

“Không phải là tình cảm bồng bột do nhập vai quá sâu đâu, rồi anh sẽ cho em thấy, anh thực sự nghiêm túc đến mức nào.”

“Vâng, em cũng nghiêm túc đấy.”

“Ừ.”

“Anh đừng cười ngớ ngẩn như vậy nữa được không hả?”

“Vì anh hạnh phúc đó.”

“…”

“Em có đói không? Mình đi ăn gì đi.”

“Ramen nhé?”

“Ừ.”


End file.
